1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments are directed to a data cartridge magazine library that is useful in storing data on a recording medium located in a cartridge and/or retrieving data from such a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, data cartridge magazine libraries transfer tape cartridges via a data cartridge magazine between a shelf system and a tape drive. If access to a target tape cartridge is required, for reading and/or writing data, the target tape cartridge disposed in a magazine is moved from a shelf system to the target tape drive where the target tape cartridge is loaded therein. Following any access requirement, the tape cartridge is returned to the shelf system via the corresponding magazine before a different tape cartridge often in a different magazine is accessed. These basic operations are essentially repeated each and every time a new tape cartridge is accessed.
It is to innovations related to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.